


Captain's Rules

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Living Witness Universe, Mirror March, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “You disobeyed a direct order, Commander.”





	Captain's Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/gifts).



> Thank you devovere and Killermanatee for the beta.  
> Angrywarrior69, hope you enjoy;)

* * *

  

“You disobeyed a direct order, Commander.”

Chakotay swallowed against the pressure of Kathryn’s boot on his throat, the controlled chilliness in her voice contracting his balls into a tight knot.

He knew perfectly well which incident she was referring to. An obvious error on his part, one he had regretted the very next second. Mistakes under her rule tended to cost more than a simple reprimand or an extra shift, not that she had ever been as ruthless to him as she was to the rest of her crew.

At least not so far.

Spread out, naked, and tied to her bed, his position was vulnerable, to say the least. Usually, he surrendered to the mercy of her impulses with pleasure, but today, she looked more pissed than he felt comfortable with.

Nonetheless, his erection bobbed with enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry, Kathryn…”

The stiletto heel shifted lower to his chest, pressed down, and punctured his skin, silencing his words with the sharp pain. In its wake came the warmth of submission, washing over him in a familiar, intoxicating wave of lust.

“Captain. From now on, at all times, you will address me as Captain.”

His gaze trailed up the black leather boot, following the lines of her leg, and landed between her thighs, at her bare sex glistening with arousal.

Kathryn, Captain, Sir… whatever, as long as she kept calling him back and fucked him well at the end of the day.

The chime rang and startled him out of his fantasy, the sudden move pulling the ropes around his wrists and ankles deeper into his skin.

He cursed, then frowned, irritated at the interruption, wondering who would be stupid enough to bother the Captain this late. Her face, however, lit up with delight, her lips turning into a devilish, crooked smile.

“You need to be taught a lesson, Chakotay.”

She stepped off the bed and left to answer the door, hips swaying as she strode. Dressed in a black corset that left her ass and breasts bare, long auburn hair cascading down her back, swinging her whip like it was a natural extension of her arm, she was simply too magnificent for him to worry about what she might have meant.

But when she returned, she wasn’t alone.

To his shock, Ayala entered the room right behind her, expressionless like he always was despite the intimate scene opening before him.

“What the hell?!”

The words left Chakotay’s lips before he had a chance to consider the possible consequences.

With speed and precision gained by years of practice, Kathryn’s whip cut through the air and landed on the sole of his left foot. Not hard enough to inflict the kind of pain she sometimes did - making him cry out, blinded by tears, begging her to stop - but enough for the flames of the lash to course throughout his body as a solid warning she had reached her limit.

“You’ve gotten too comfortable, Chakotay. The fact that you’ve been entertaining the Captain doesn’t give you any privileges.”

If he hadn’t been tied to the bed, he would have thrown her to the floor and shown her exactly what kind of entertainment he could offer if she ever let him be the top.

Without a choice, he snapped his mouth shut and swallowed his objections, burning with embarrassment.

Ayala’s attention hadn’t left Kathryn for a second. Fixed on her like she was his prey, shameless in eating her with his eyes, he closed the distance between them. He took the whip from her fingers and let it drop to the floor, then slid his arms around her bound waist and pulled her closer.

She looked so small next to his solid frame, so… utterly feminine.

His hands moved over her ass and up her back, threading into her hair to expose her neck for his lips. Covering her breasts, tweaking a nipple, then descending to suck the hardened peak, he was handling her without a shred of hesitation or doubt.

What ultimately brought his blood to a boil though, was the blissful smile on Kathryn’s face, the soft compliance of her body too much to take. With Chakotay, she had never once let go of her dominance, and yet with Ayala, she instantly yielded and let him take charge.

Chakotay growled and yanked at the ropes with all his strength.

The moment he was free again, Ayala was a dead man.

Kathryn turned around and bent over, supporting herself against the bulkhead. Waiting for Ayala to undress, she glanced in his direction, amused by his struggle.

“My ship, my rules, Chakotay. I fuck whoever I want to fuck, and when I give you an order, you will obey like everyone else.”

With no further preamble, Ayala aligned himself at her entrance and pushed inside in one long, smooth motion, taking Kathryn away into a realm of their own.

Her moans flowed into the air, low and throaty and needy in a way Chakotay had never heard before. In response, Ayala leaned forward and bit her shoulder, and she turned her head to reach for his lips, the wet sounds of their kisses filling the room.

One hand settling on her hip, the other curling around her throat, Ayala began a slow, deep thrusting and Kathryn slid her fingers between her thighs. Soon, her breath was coming in short gasps, her back arched and tense in expectation of a fast-approaching orgasm.

His own erection had grown painfully hard, but unable to find any kind of friction to ease the pressure, he could only watch, eyes glued to the couple working seamlessly to reach their peak.

At the moment of her climax, in perfect timing and coordination, Ayala let go of her throat and held her tight as she cried out, long and loud, legs shaking with the force of her release.

No matter how wounded his ego was, Chakotay couldn’t deny her beauty in ecstasy.

Not just her appearance: the impossibly long legs wrapped in leather, the narrow waist, bound and shaped by the corset, highlighting her curves and pushing her gorgeous breasts on display… but her energy and strength.

Every inch of her radiated power.

She was in control: of herself, her body, and her pleasure. And while it certainly was Ayala fucking her, groping her, choking her, there was no doubt she was the main character in the scene.

She took her time to catch her breath, shivering at the last sweet aftershocks, and when she eventually opened her eyes, a dreamy glow of contentment had settled upon her.

Remembering Chakotay’s presence, she nudged Ayala away and walked to the bed.

She cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, the scents of sex from her teasing his senses. Then she untied his right wrist and looked him deep in the eyes, making sure he listened and understood.

“You’ve been such a good boy over the years, Chakotay, that I’ll let you come. But if you try to get up or do anything else but jerk off, I’ll kill you.”

Wiping off the blood her heel had left on his chest and bringing its taste to her lips, she smiled at him sweetly and turned back to Ayala.

She pulled his mouth to her breasts and rolled her head in delight, purring at the feel of his eager hands roaming her body again. That she took his service for granted here in her bedroom was as self-evident as it was on the bridge.

Impatient as she so often was, she motioned him to kneel on the floor, draped her leg around his neck, and took support from the chair behind her. At the feel of his lips on her clit, she dug her fingers into his hair and gripped tight, holding him close as he licked and sucked her to another orgasm.

Chakotay closed his eyes, but the sight of them had already burned into his mind.

As if he were performing the act himself, he could taste her on his tongue, feel the sting of her grip on his scalp and the softness of her round ass on his palms, hear her moaning his name instead of another.

With only a few hasty strokes, he climaxed groaning more out of relief than bliss.

The high was over fast and with his cum cooling into a sticky mess on his stomach, he couldn’t help but think what a weak substitute it was compared to the joy of feeling her warm body move on him, around him, and the rapture of coming inside her depths.

Kathryn, on the other hand, enjoyed three more drawn-out peaks of pleasure her lover eagerly delivered before she was satisfied.

Listening to the steady slapping of flesh against flesh and the coarse endearments murmured into sweaty skin, witnessing their touches find the right paths and right places without effort, it finally occurred to him this wasn’t the first time Kathryn and Ayala had been together.

‘My ship, my rules.’

Of course.

What in the world had made him believe he was anything special to her?

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
